mylittlebronyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Philweasel/Rules and Regs - Main Rules
Again, comment, suggest. Main Rules The Brony wiki was created as a place where anyone with a love for MLP can edit, and where formality and editorial oversight is kept to a minimum. However in order to make sure everyone has fun, there are some rules you are expected to follow. 'Adminstration' Admins have the last word Don’t argue with them. It won’t help your case if you feel they’re being unfair. Who watches the watchmen? The other staff do. If an admin is spoiling peoples fun, the others will notice and take action. At present there are no reasons to include any reporting function, and those attempting to play staff off against each other will get banished to the moon. Can I be an admin? At present we are fully staffed. If an opening does emerge, candidates will be chosen by KellynKas based on posting history, conduct and skills. Unless we ask for it, nominating yourself will only reduce your chances of getting hired. Don't act like you're already an admin If you're giving good advice on how to follow the sites rules to a newbie, fine. Threatening people with bans or other administrative actions is not allowed however, especially if you justify it (truthfully or falsely) by your friendship with a staff member. 'Conduct' No one cares about your off-show-topic opinion Everyone already knows Rarity is the best pony, George Bush invented the internet, the Buddha was awesome at crazy golf and Chinese people make very large walls. We care about your opinion of the show only when we ask for it, and your opinion on politics, religion and race never. There are better places for all that. You're allowed to make mistakes. So are other people. You might be reading this because an admin has directed you here. Take note, and don't make the same mistakes again. Some of the best editors here started off doing the very same thing after all. All we ask is that you learn from your errors, and listen to our advice. Don't insult other users. As seen above, you're allowed to make mistakes. Mocking others for doing silly things will not be tolerated, and solves nothing. If someone is breaking the rules and being rude, ignore them and the admins will deal with it. Double for trolls. Don't edit if you're intoxicated. Either by alcohol, drugs or prescription medicine. If you can't drive, don't edit. No mention of anything illegal. Drugs, real world violence, terrorism, child porn, stealing... that includes downloads. Discussion of MLP downloads is ok for now, as Hasbro has been kind enough to allow them. Talking about how you've pirated the latest new movie before it's hit theaters isn't. Please guys, we're the ones who will deal with the fallout. 'Content' Spelling The spelling used can be either British English or American English. (or Australian English!) Make it entertaining, but infomative Articles should be fun to read, but still professional. Think Twilight Sparkle voice. You're allowed to comment on the show, make amusing asides about characters and joke around a little, but it should still be something you would present to your teacher or boss. Funny comments under pictures and amusing observations in trivia sections are encouraged however. Commenting on articles If it’s about the article and it’s content, it can go on the comment section underneath. Comments about your love/hate for a character, general chat etc should be limited to the chat. Comments will be cleared out periodically, to keep things tidy. Keep it show accurate Look here for rules on fan content. Citing sources Is always good. We won’t force you to, but if you mention a character did or demonstrated something try and mention in which episode that comes from. Fan sections goes double, if you mention a Ask (*) blog or popular comic, give a link to it. Think of the children! (and those with delicate constitutions) Not everyone likes shipping, pornography, or gratuitous pony butt. Keep discussions of such on pages behind Not Suitable For Work tags. Exceptions may be made for material deemed particular relevant (how could you discuss Berry Punch without the drunken slutty behavior?) but it must be discussed with an admin first, and may be deleted at any other admin’s judgment. No bad language Even on Not Suitable For Work Articles, you don’t need to swear to get your point across. Exceptions may be made for light profanity (Ass, crap, hell) but even then, try and think if there isn’t another word you could use. Don’t get us sued No controversial statements about people, living or dead. Calling the CEO of Hasbro an ass is not a good way to make friends and influence people. Similarly, companies, websites and fanwork should be treated cautiously. This isn’t a review site, opinions are mostly irrelevant and lead to hurt feelings and general badness. Category:Blog posts